Sherlock and friends
by Sherlockiannightmare
Summary: Hello! This is an AU Sherlock series of random one-shots. None are connected. And feel free to request anything you would like to see! I couldn't get anything for the cover art because I found it on google and it wouldn't let me go to the website without redirecting me. Sorry if it's your picture! On with the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock , Molly, Anderson, Lestrade, Donovan and Mary: 16.**** John: 27. Mycroft: 22**

**wheee! First chapter to this! Got the insperation from Ke$ha's song Mr. Watson. It's basically a johnlock anthem. Swearing and suggestive themes in this chapter! Be aware.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Molly can you believe we start school today?" Sherlock said into his phone while rinsing his hair out.

"I know. It's so weird. Do we have that pop quiz in history today?" Molly said "I think it would be nice. Ya'know, at least we'll be prepared. Not like last year!" She finished with a laugh.

Today's the first day of school for Sherlock Holmes and his friends. All of them in junior year this year, and have a _hot_ History teacher. "I hope so, I have a plan if we have one…" said Sherlock as he combed out his curls

"OHH do tell!" Molly squealed in anticipation

"You know that new song by Ke$ha? Mr. Watson?"

"Yeah…? Crap, what are you planning?! Come on! Tell me!"

Sherlock smiled deviously fixing his eyebrows to make them _perfect._ "Um… Well… Acting it out, with Mr. Watson."

"No. Sherlock Mary'll kill you!" Was the reply he got.

"No she won't." He replied smugly. "Shit. Gotta go see you at your locker k?" Sherlock said looking worriedly at the door.

"Got it. Bye!" Molly said then Sherlock heard a click.

"Sherlock? It's time to get going. What are you even doing?" Mycroft said peering through the bathroom door.

"My hair, it's the first day of school." Sherlock said smiling and walking out.

"God, you're nuts." Mycroft said with an eye roll "let's go." And off they went.

* * *

"SHERLOCK!" Molly screamed as he walked up.

"Sup Freak?" Sally Donovan said.

"Yeah. What's up, psycho?" Mary Morstan said to him lowering her cheer uniform.

"Ah. Mary, Sally. Where's your pet? Waiting to fuck in the bathroom?" Sherlock said tilting a head at Sally, then grabbing Molly's arm. "Let's go find Greg! I can tell both of you my plan then!" Sherlock said winking at Mary.

"Greeeeg?" Sherlock said with a hip wiggle as he passed the football team.

"Shit, Sherlock, Stop doing that! They already think I'm gay!" Greg Lestrade said to him laughing and hugging his friend "How are ya crazy? He finished

"Literally crazy." Molly said pulling Greg into a hug.

"What?" Greg asked

"I gotta tell you this." Sherlock said pulling both of them into a whisper-huddle

"No way! You plan on that for Mr. Watson's class!?" Greg said loudly as Mary walked past with Sally and her pet, that Sherlock liked to just call Anderson walked passed.

"Hey Greg." Anderson said walking passed nodding.

"Hey." Greg replied.

"what do you have planned for Mr. Watsons class freak?" Mary asked "Because I'm sure you know, just like everyone else, he's mine. I'm taking him."

"No you won't. Sherlock's going to get him first because of the pop qui-" "MOLLY!" Sherlock cut her off

"Sorry…" was the reply Sherlock got and Molly looked down quickly.

"Something planned for the pop quiz eh? We'll see about that." Mary said sauntering off.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. For those of you who haven't had me as a teacher before, I'm Mr. Watson." John Watson said to his now sitting students.

"Now, I know all of you. And you know me. Which means you all know it's custom for me to give a pop quiz first day! Just a review, not too terrible." John finished as he heard groans of annoyance. And started handing them out

"Thank you Mr. Watson" Mary said biting her lip.

"Ok… Most people complain Mary," he said smiling.

After all the tests had been finished he started to collect them. Sherlock just winked at Molly, who was sitting next to him as John Watson took his test away

"YOU DIDN'T?!" Molly mouthed

"Oh, I did." Sherlock mouthed back then spun around and stuck his tongue out at Mary.

"Mr. Watson? Can I stay after class, I have a few questions" Mary asked swiveling her shoulders and licking her lips as he turned from going through the tests

"That would be fin-" He stopped as he reached one of them. "How about tomorrow? I just remembered I need to do something as soon as I can after class." He finished.

"Of _course _Mr. Watson" Mary said and stuck her tongue out at Sherlock.

"Alright. Class dismissed!" John said to the young students. As they all started out of the room they heard "Mr. Holmes, I need to talk to you about something. Nothing bad, just positive feed-back about something on your test." John said.

"_Of course Mr. Watson_" Sherlock said mimicking Mary's tone from a few moments ago. As he stepped back in the room and closed the door right in Mary's face.

"Now that proposition on your test Mr. Holmes… Is quite intriguing." John said smiling. Which in turn, caused a grin from Sherlock.

"Then let's start." Sherlock said throwing things from the desk.


	2. The School Dance

**A/N: Hello! Second chapter is being posted today to celebrate thedragonaunt's birthday! Happy birthday love! Hope you enjoy this! Not the best writer in the world as all of you know. But I try!**

**Don't own, but if I did, would be shipping them to thedragonaunt today! Hope you like my attempt at Teen!Sherlolly**

**Age - Sherlock, John, Molly: 16**

* * *

"Sherlock?" Molly asked walking into the science lab and seeing her friend Sherlock leaning over a microscope "Why aren't you at lunch? John's been looking for you." She said walking closer to Sherlock

"Doing an experiment. What's going on?" Sherlock asked her.

"John wanted to te-" "SHERLOCK" John yelled cutting off Molly

"Yes John?"

"I asked Mary Morstan to the dance. And she said yes."

"Really? How nice" Sherlock said changing slides on the microscope.

"Yeah. I gotta get back to lunch. Sorry for cutting you off, Mol, just _had _to tell him." John said half hugging Molly and whispered "just do it." And with that, he walked out.

"Sherlock?" Molly said walking up next to him _'oh I hope this goes ok...'_ She thought biting her lip.

"Yes Molly? You seem agitated. Is everything alright?" Sherlock said leaning back in his chair.

"Everything's fine." She said with a smile "I was wondering... Are you going to the dance?" She said tilting her head slightly.

"Possibly. I was planning on hanging out with John all night, because he said you were asking someone I figured you'd be pissed if you didn't get to spend time with him. And now that John has a date... It's less likely." Sherlock said and shrugged "Why?"

"Oh," Molly said "I... Was wondering if you would... Go... With me?" She quickly finished looking worried at him.

"As a date?"

"Y-yes Sherlock. As a date."

"Oh. Of course I would" he said smiling and standing to hug her.

"W-what? Really?" She said hugging him back

"Yes. Molly I _do_ enjoy spending time with you. And going as your date to the dance this Friday would be fun."

"Oh... Alright." She said "well... Should we tell anyone?"

"I'm_ sure_ they already know." Sherlock said with a smirk "Do you have a dress?"

"Yes."

"What colour? I'll wear a matching shirt."

"Oh." Molly said "it's a deep purple. I have a picture of it." She finished with a smile

"Oh! Can I see?"

"Of course you can." She said pulling out her phone and bringing up the picture she took when she tried it on. "What do you think of it?"

It was a beautiful deep purple dress; it just passed her knees and had thin straps, with a thick black ribbon across the waist.

"It's... Beautiful. Surprisingly I have a shirt that colour already." Sherlock said with a smile.

"Great. Um... For the dance, should we meet here? Or..." Molly asked putting her phone away.

"How about we meet at your house? I'm sure your mom will want pictures, and your dad will want to talk to me." He said smiling and rolling his eyes jokingly at the last part.

"Oh I'm _sure_ they will" she said with a laugh

"Great. Come on, let's go get lunch" Sherlock said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the science lab. "Ok" Molly said. _'Well that went well!'_ She thought with a smile.

* * *

By the time Friday rolled around all of their friends _knew _they were going together. And they were all very happy.

Friday night when Sherlock walked up to the door he was nervous, but he was hiding it well... He hoped.

"Hey, Sherlock." Molly said with a smile when she opened the door. "Let's get some pictures and head out."

"Sure. Hi, Mrs. Hooper" Sherlock said when he walked in and then the pictures started.

When they made it to the dance they saw everyone had picked sides except a select few couples that were on the dance floor. "Come on, let's dance." Sherlock said pulling Molly out towards the floor.

"Wondered when you were gonna get here." John said playfully kicking Sherlock to get his attention so he didn't have to take his hands from Mary's waist.

"Sorry. Mrs. Hooper wanted a _lot_ of pictures." Sherlock said with a smile.

"Cool. Well, keeping dancing!" John said with a laugh "7:30 we're all stepping… out for a bit. Join us?" He whispered to his best friend who winked in reply

"You got it." were the only words to accompany the wink.

After a few dances Sherlock and Molly went to sit down, it was already 7 so they only had a short time longer to wait. "Sherlock what are and John planning for 7:30?"

"Oh, just a bit of a break from dancing Molly. Nothing _terrible_" he said smiling.

"Ok... I trust you." She said squeezing his hand.

"Oh my dear," he said squeezing hers back. "You shouldn't." He said with a slight chuckle.

_'Yeah...'_ Molly thought to herself as she looked at Sherlock who was grabbing her hand and standing up "Come on! Let's go have this one slow dance before we go. _'Best. Night. Ever!'_


	3. The Orange Boy

**Hello! this is a kid!lock fic inspired by a conversation in the forum Mrs. Hudson's Kitchen. :)**

**I wrote this late last night so I didn't get too much time to look it over and fix many things. So all errors, my fault.**

**Sherlock: age 6 Mycroft: age 13**

**Don't own anything. Totally wish I did, but I'm a lowly student who dosen't have enough money to own a thing!**

**Also: Hypercarotenemia is what it is called when someone's skin turns a orange hue from ingesting too much beta-carotene.**

* * *

"Mycroft!" Sherlock screamed running in down the hall to the sitting room Mycroft was in  
"Yes Sh-Why are you orange?!" Mycroft asked widening his eyes when he caught sight of his baby brother.

"MY NANNY IS TRYING TO POISON ME!" Sherlock yelled slamming himself into a chair

"I'm not trying to poison you Sherlock, You just ate too many carrots. Mycroft please make him listen to me." Sherlock's nanny, Anna said

"He doesn't listen to me that well. I can try… Sherlock, why do you think Anna is trying to poison you?" Mycroft said putting his science book down. He had been studying until this happened… Well, it looks like that's over with for a while.

"She gave me hypercarotenemia!" Sherlock said pointing to Anna.

"I gave him _carrots _I didn't realize he had been taking them without telling me." Anna said looking at Sherlock then turning to Mycroft with pleading eyes "Mycroft you must believe me. I would never try to hurt Sherlock."

"I believe you. Sherlock the orange-yellow hue to your skin will go away. It will be fine." Mycroft said looking at his brother.

"I don't believe you. I think she's poisoning me and I will prove it!"Sherlock said storming out of the room and up the stairs.

"He's probably going to experiment. He'll be fine just give him some time." Mycroft said turning to Anna and then picking up his book again.

"Yes Mycroft." She said smiling and walking away.

Once Mycroft had started studying again, he heard a large crash from the room above. The room above, of course, is Sherlock's 'lab'. Well, Sherlock calls it a lab. It's really his play room.

"MYCROFT!" Anna called up from upstairs sounding worried.

Mycroft then put his book down _again _and started up the stairs. At this rate he was never going to finish studying before tomorrow morning.

"Sherlock what did yo-WHY IS PART OF THE ROOM ORANGE?!" Mycroft exclaimed when he made it to Sherlock's 'lab'.

"I needed to use beta-carotene. It was part of the experiment." Sherlock said giving Mycroft a 'duh' look.

"Why? Couldn't you have just _asked?_" Mycroft said as Sherlock took off his little lab coat

"No. You wouldn't have said yes anyway." Sherlock said steepling his little fingers under his chin.

"No I wouldn't have. But you still didn't need to experiment."  
"But I did. And I realized she didn't try to poison me."  
"Good. Don't you think you should apologize then?" Mycroft asked leaning forward into the room slightly

"No." Sherlock said walking away from his spot to the door. "But I do think I need to go write up notes for John to take care of tomorrow at school." He finished as he walked out the door and into his bedroom

"I think you should." Mycroft said turning and walking up to his brother's doorway

"Well, then you're an idiot." Sherlock said closing the door in his brother's face.

"SHERLOCK HOLMES YOU WILL OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW." Mycroft yelled at him as Anna stared open mouthed.

"Yes?" Sherlock said peeking out from behind his door. "Oh. I think John's going to name this case 'The orange boy' don't you? Good." Sherlock asked and answered without even waiting for a reply, then closed the door again.

"I say don't bother trying again Mycroft. He won't listen." Anna said placing a tentative hand on Mycroft's shoulder.

"Oh, I know he won't." Mycroft said turning to her.

"But, such as life as a Holmes boy." He said shrugging and walking toward the stairs. "You can take the rest of this Sunday off Anna. I'll let Mummy know." He finished as he started down stairs to study once again. _'I hate this… He never listens… Hope he gets better about it when he's an adult.'_ Mycroft thought to himself with a slight smile as he reached the sitting room again _'Yeah. He definitely will be.'_


	4. The Oktoberfest Party

**Oktoberfest party for Sherlock because my family had one saturday and it was funny. I hope you enjoy!**

**Ages: Sherlock, John, Molly, Greg: 16 Mycroft: 23**

**I own nothing. Nothing at all**

* * *

"Sherlock what are you doing?" Mrs. Holmes asked when she heard her youngest banging things upstairs

"What do you think Mummy? Getting ready for the party. Don't you remember you said I could have my friend's over tonight?" Sherlock said leaning out of his bedroom door not wearing a shirt and his hair dripping wet.

"I remember. I just wasn't sure what you were doing." She said "Alright. I'm off to get ready."

"_Laters!_" He called and ran to grab his light blue shirt.

"Mr. Holmes! John Watson is here!" Olivia, the maid said walking up to his door.

"Thank you 'Livia! John come in," Sherlock said walking to his door and throwing it open and running back to his radio where _'La beau danube bleu' _was playing and he paused it.

"Hey. Brought you this." John said handing Sherlock a bag that had a CD in it.

"You got me this?" Sherlock asked taking it out

"I made it. It's a bunch of song's I figured you'd like."

"Thanks. Come on, let's go downstairs." Sherlock said then paused "Wait… Wanna go help make dinner?" he said with a grin in his eyes

"Sure!" John said smiling at his best friend

"GREAT! Race you!" Sherlock yelled running to the stairs

"NO FAIR YOU CHEATED!" John said laughing and chasing after Sherlock

* * *

"Hello! This is quite the party already I see" Molly said.

"Yeah. Yeah it is!" Greg said smiling from his spot by the fire place.

Molly was the last to show which disappointed Sherlock slightly, but she had to baby sit so she said she would be there late so he understood it(Wasn't happy, but understood)

"Ms. Hooper. How nice to see you. Want to have some food? Sherlock and John made a lot of it," Mycroft said glancing at his brother who was fidgeting with his shirt.

"No, thanks anyway Mycroft" Molly said smiling and sat down in a chair between Greg and John and looked directly at Sherlock

"Any idea, what we're doing tonight?" Molly asked  
"Not really. Mother said we could play video games, or bum around and annoy my family." Sherlock said with a sneer.

"I vote video games" Greg said with a smile

"Same!" John said grabbing the controller for the games

"Crazy ones, all of you." Mycroft said shaking his head and walking out.

They all spent the rest of the night playing video games and dancing around like morons to songs no one but Sherlock knew the words to. It turned out to be quite a fun night after all.


End file.
